Fire Civilization
|Phonetic= Hi |Symbol= |Cat= Fire |Jpwiki= 153 }} The Fire Civilization is a monocolored civilization. Symbol It is distinguished by a red color frame and is represented by the symbol of a cogwheel. Gameplay The Fire Civilization focuses on small and fast creatures as well as heavyweight finishers such as Dragons. However, it has no way of bringing it's heavyweight finishers effectively by itself and also has only a few reliable card draw and mana boost options so it must rely on other civilizations to do so. Without other civilizations, Fire may be unable to operate properly should it decide to rely on its heavyweight finishers instead of its lightweight attackers. Nevertheless, it is very effective in bringing out said lightweight attackers and using them to quickly hack away the opponent, which is a very popular and threatening strategy known as Mono-Fire rush that can win tournaments by itself. Story The dry, hot climate of the Fire Civilization stretches over a series of islands covered in volcanic ash and solidified magma. Constant earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, and other seismic activities make for an unstable habitat. Very little vegetation survives. The history of this land is a history of war between Dragonoids and Humans. Once a thriving civilization, Fire creatures enjoyed the benefits of advanced technology, focused in part on weapon development. During the Ancient War, a powerful weapon using magma was introduced that caused a major shift in the planet’s crust. As a result, the small continent lost most of its surface to the sea, most of the mountains threatened to become active volcanoes, and the Fire civilization suffered significant setbacks, all the while experiencing increasingly vigorous volcanic activities. Although some artifacts from the Ancient War were preserved in the ruins, inhabitants are now in constant search of their long-lost technology. In the Fire civilization, volcanoes are the symbol of power. Dragonoids have learned how to force an eruption and utilize it as a weapon. Although it requires several months for preparation, and targeting is haphazard, this "volcano weapon" is overwhelmingly destructive. Meanwhile, Fire creatures have turned to mining to facilitate a lifestyle that revolves around the use of iron, gunpowder, magma, and steam. Once a mountain has been mined and hollowed, they transform it into a habitable fortress reinforced with metal. They build steam engines for transportation and mining, and use the resulting clouds of smoke and steam to shield them from their enemies. Aggressive, yet simple-minded, Fire creatures are extremely confident and self-assured. They seek nothing short of complete victory over their enemies, and show no mercy. The thought of coexisting does not occur to them only annihilation and eradication. Even when losing, Fire creatures refuse to surrender. They fight to the death proudly, knowing retreat can bring only shame and dishonor. Fire creatures enjoy a good spectacle and love to show off. On the battlefield, they tend to overdress and over arm, to the point where the creature inside is no longer recognizable. According to the appearance of some Origins, the fire civilization used to have a deal of technology close to those of the modern-day Light Civilization. This has been set back throughout the timeline to a point that they relied on ancient weapons such as Katanas and Swords as weapons. Dragon Saga The Fire Civilization were the former rulers of the world of Dragon Saga. The civilization consists of battle-passionate dragons known as Gaial Command Dragons and they lead the Human Baku. Their leader was formerly Dorago the Great, Dragon World, who was overthrown by the Light Civilization and Water Civilization as they got the power of the Draghearts. Then, a Human Baku known as Glenmalt, Explosive Swordsman decided to find the sword who can overpower the Dragons. He succeeded and found Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword. Glenmalt became a Draguner and mastered Gaiheart. Gaiheart resonates and Dragsolutions into Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon. When it Dragon Solutioned the Gaial Command Dragons awakened. Metal Avenger, Dragon Edge, a Draguner of the Water Civilization was destroyed by it. Glenmalt then participated in the competition known as "Duel Masters" and defeated many Water Civilization and Darkness Civilization opponents. He also obtained Gaial, Leader Dragon Sword, the legendary sword with Gaial's soul in it and gave the Fire Civilization the leading spot. However, after many battles Glenmalt's appearance changed and was possessed by Gaiginga, becoming Gaiglen, Violent Dragon Incident. It's sheer power destroyed the army of Aries, Dragon Edge. The other civilizations shocked in terror when they see the rampaging of Gaiglen and started to research 3D Dragsolution in order to control the power of the Draghearts. While Gaiglen is not an enemy, it does drain the Fire Civilization out of its mana and thus fading the advantage of it. Glenmalt's friend Macallan Fine, Explosive Roar and his teacher Scotch Fiddich, Dragon Edge were set to stop it. And due to Fiddich, Glenmalt was stopped from being taken over by Gaiginga completely. It turned out that the reason for Glenmalt's possession is because of over-drowning in the power of Draghearts. In order to train him to make him worthy of controlling a Dragheart, Fiddich sealed Gaiheart and Gaial in Glenmalt's body. Due to Glenmalt losing his weapons, Batoraio saw this and became a Dragheart itself, and thus decided to guard him so he can be used by Glenmalt. As Glenmalt trained, he became Glenmalt "Explosion", Dragon Edge, and successfully 3D Dragsolutioned Batorai Edge, Blazing Sword into Batorai Bushin, Blazing Deluxe by exploiting the highest potential of its power. Later Glenmalt trained with Fiddich and became Glenmalt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Edge. As Gaiginga resonated, it released it's true power and became Ohginga, Strongest Passion. As the truth of the draghearts were known, The=Deadman's objective succeeded and using Judaina's power, The=Deadman created the strongest dragheart ever. Then, Malt was known that the Draghearts are in fact the creation of those sealed in will by The=Deadman. Malt and Fiddich were shocked. Fiddich then asked Glenmalt to save the Draghearts and open a new age. Awakened by this thought, Malt became the ultra war dragon edge and looked for methods to defeat The=Deadman. Suddenly, in front of him appeared Deathgoros and Hellvorof as well as the messenger from Pythgoras. They requested help. Then the 5 civilization teamed up to defeat The=Deadman, but All over the world was too overwhelming. Despite the 5 civilization's efforts, they cannot defeat All over the world. However, in this time, Malt used his passionate power to fuse Ohginga and Gairaioh into one who was Guynext, Super Battle Victory Dragon. It gathers all of its allies' powers and defeated The=Deadman. Then Malt parted with Ohginga and Gairaioh and Ohginga said: "Thank you for your help by your passionate soul." "You were fit to be the man who is my owner." Malt said: "This has not ended...I will be the winner!" and headed to the goal. After the fallout in Revolution Final, the Fire civilization is ruled by Anthromorphic Apemen and Mice and resided in the bottom of the world pillar. They are an industrial civilization similar to the ancient fire civilization, being able to create mechanical vechicles powered by hamsters. They had been extremely wary of the world due to attacks by the Light Civilization above and the sightings of Jokers around the civilization, and formed an organization called B.A.D. in order to deal with threats. Interactions with the other civilizations The Fire Civilization is allied with the Darkness civilizaition as they both believe in the reckless destruction of enemies. It is also allied with the Nature Civilization as both respect emotions and instinct. The Fire Civilization is enemies with the Light civilization as Fire thinks that it foolishly binds to rules and morals. It is also enemies with the Water Civilization as both are mortal enemies that share opposing beliefs and elements. However, in various times fire had teamed up with Light against Darkness. Races | category= Fire | category= Race | notcategory= Multi-civilization | notcategory= Light | notcategory= Water | notcategory= Darkness | notcategory= Nature }} Shared Races: *Alien (All civilizations share this race) *Brave Spirit (Shared with Darkness) *Dynamo (Shared with Light, Water and Nature) *Dreammate (Shared with Nature) *Egg (Shared with Darkness and Nature) *God (All civilizations share this race) *Hunter (All civilizations share this race) * (All civilizations share this race) *Lost Crusader (All civilizations share this race) *Lunatic Emperor (All civilizations share this race) *Oracle (All civilizations) *Origin (All civilizations) *Outrage (All civilizations) *Outrage MAX (All civilizations) *Phoenix (All civilizations share this race) *Shinobi (All civilizations share this race) *Spirit Quartz (All civilizations share this race) *Survivor (All civilizations share this race) *Tristone (Shared with Darkness and Nature) *Tyranno Drake (Shared with Darkness) *Vehicle Bee (Shared with Nature) *Unknown (All civilizations share this race) *World Bird (All civilizations share this race) *World Command (All civilizations share this race) *World Dragon (All civilizations share this race) Unique Abilities *Dragon support *Speed attacker *Power attacker (shared with Nature) *Can Attack Untapped Creatures *Attacking if able *Removal based on power *Removal for blockers *Removing cards in the mana zone *Removing shields *Untapping after winning battles *Creatures that can't be attacked (shared with water) *Breaking additional shields *Taking extra turns *Searching for Cross Gears *Reduction of costs for Cross Gears *Forcing creatures to battle *Power boost when battling instead of only when attacking *Discarding cards from own hand in exchange for drawing cards *Placing or removing Seals Trivia *Fire is the "Hero" civilization in the Duel Masters franchise, and many Heroes and saviors in the background story are of this civilization. Shobu Kirifuda and Katta Kirifuda, which are the series most prominent characters often use Fire in their decks. While once not a prominently dominant civilization in the metagame, recent cards in Dragon Saga had started to enhance the civilization's power to an unreasonable level, most notably the Glenmalt line of creatures, Redzone, Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden and Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader, with the last being half Nature but predominantly Fire. *Fire creatures tend to have balanced cost to power ratios, usually 1 to 1000. However, exceptions such as Meteorage Lizard and Magmadragon Crimson Thunder exist. Category:Civilization Fire Civilization